<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partying Poolside by LuciferaBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384252">Partying Poolside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack'>LuciferaBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season 8 Episode 12, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Party, Pool Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and the rest of the staff go to Robert California's pool party. She's curious and feeling frisky, so she wants to see what he has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert California &amp; Erin Hannon, Robert California/Erin Hannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partying Poolside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Office (US) or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. I used a bit of dialogue from the episode.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was a typical day at the office and everything was normal—well, as normal as possible at the Scranton office. Erin was bringing her boss, CEO Robert California, a coffee while he sat alone in the boardroom. He looked up from his leather-bound notebook and the eye contact made her nervous; she spilled his coffee as she approached the table.</p><p> “Sorry…You made me nervous. I dunno why.” Erin said wryly, grabbing tissues and wiping the spill.</p><p> Robert leaned back in the chair and smiled in a smug manner.</p><p> “It’s quite alright, Erin. I have that effect on some women. They get a little overwhelmed…” Robert said.</p><p> They stared at each other for a few moments.</p><p> “I’m a ride you wouldn’t survive.” He added, still staring into her eyes.</p><p> Erin was puzzled, shocked and weirdly aroused by that statement. She had no idea how to respond. Thankfully, Andy came in to show Robert a graph he made, so she took the opportunity to leave. The rest of the day, Erin kept thinking back to Robert’s strange comment. What did he mean by that exactly? His size? His kinkiness? That she would get exhausted? She was intrigued. She thought of asking Pam about what Robert might have meant, but she was too embarrassed; she chose to keep it to herself.</p><p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> The next day, Erin brought Robert a coffee and managed not to spill it. He smiled at her but didn’t make any bizarre sexual statements this time. Part of her hoped he would. During the shift, Kevin convinced Robert to have a pool party that night. Robert invited everyone and then went into the boardroom. Erin was at the front desk when Meredith approached.</p><p> “You going tonight, kiddo? I can give you a ride. You live close to me.” Meredith offered.</p><p> “How do you know where I live?” Erin asked.</p><p> “Andy followed you home after the Christmas party.” Meredith said.</p><p> “He did? Why?” Erin asked.</p><p> “He wanted to make sure Robert didn’t put it in you.” Meredith said.</p><p> “Oh!” Erin said embarrassedly.</p><p> Meredith went back to her desk while Erin pondered what she said. It was sweet of Andy to make sure she was okay when she was so drunk after the Christmas party. But…she got a little turned on at the thought of Robert ‘putting it in her’, as Meredith so eloquently said. Erin looked through the boardroom window at Robert, who was sipping his coffee. He glanced in her direction and she quickly looked away.</p><p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> Erin was pouring herself a glass of water to stay hydrated after drinking some wine. Her coworkers and Robert drank more wine than she did; she was more careful with alcohol. Speaking of Robert California, Erin felt something lightly touch her hair and she turned around to catch him sniffing her hair. She smiled and giggled quizzically.</p><p> “I just had to smell your hair…” Robert explained.</p><p> “Isn’t it nice? It smells like strawberries and cream. That’s why I got that shampoo.” Erin said.</p><p> Robert could tell that Erin didn’t realize how lustful he was; she was naive about that kind of thing.</p><p> “Mm. Yes…delectable…” He said, gazing at her.</p><p> Robert found Erin very tempting; she was cute, sweet and innocent, and he wanted to introduce her to new things.</p><p> “Thanks again for inviting us to your amazing house, Robert. I love this indoor, in-ground pool!” Erin said happily.</p><p> “You’re more than welcome, Erin…” Robert said; staring intently at her.</p><p> “Okay.” She said nervously.</p><p> “Isn’t this fun, getting to know one another on a personal level…at a party…in bathing suits. Well, I’m actually not wearing anything under this track suit.” He said.</p><p> Erin giggled shyly and briefly glanced at the front of his pants.</p><p> “Yeah.” She said.</p><p> Robert chuckled.</p><p> “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. You’re an excellent swimmer, by the way.” Robert said.</p><p> Erin enjoyed Robert’s approval; she’d been wanting his approval since he first stepped into the office.</p><p> “Thanks. You’re full of compliments tonight!” Erin said giddily.</p><p> Robert liked this slightly loosened-up version of Erin; he filled a glass of wine and put it in her hand.</p><p> “Oh…thanks.” She said, then she took a sip.</p><p> Robert surveyed Erin’s damp red hair and her petite curves beneath her one-piece bathing suit, which was still wet. It was high-cut on her hips and it showed a slight pucker in the material where her intimate folds were. Robert felt a stirring in his pants. He was impressed when she downed the rest of her wine.</p><p> “I’m gonna go jump in the pool.” Erin said excitedly.</p><p> Robert laughed amusedly as she took off towards the pool.</p><p> “Canon-ball!” Erin shouted, then she jumped into the water.</p><p> Robert pondered Erin; she was somewhat childish and she seemed oblivious to his advances. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to seduce her or not, but it was worth a try. Erin swam around and talked to her colleagues, who were now quite inebriated. She was amused by their behaviour, but she was glad she didn’t drink as much as they did. She still had plenty of energy. Meredith was almost asleep in a floating donut, Gabe was dancing on the deck like he was in an 80’s music video and Jim looked bored and tired in a deck chair. Andy was stuck in a conversation with Kevin, but he kept glancing at her, so she waved at him. He waved back.</p><p> Erin got out of the pool and approached Robert.</p><p> “Um…where’s your bathroom?” She asked, having to go pee from all the wine and water.</p><p> “Here, let me show you.” He said, then he escorted her down a hallway.</p><p> Robert turned the light on for her and then he lingered, wishing he could see her get out of her bathing suit.</p><p> “Thanks…I’ll be right out.” Erin said, then she closed the door.</p><p> Robert sighed and went back to the pool room.</p><p> Jim started getting ready to leave and everyone followed his lead. It was getting late and they were drunk, wanting to sleep it off. When Erin came back into the pool room, she was surprised to see a kind of exodus.</p><p> “Everyone’s leaving. We’re all wasted and Robert’s naked in the pool.” Ryan said.</p><p> “Oh. Um…I might stay for a while…I’m having fun.” Erin said.</p><p> “Are you <em>sure</em> you want to stay, Erin? You’ll be alone with Robert…and you heard me, right? He’s naked.” Ryan said, hinting at the implications.</p><p> “I’m sure. It’s fun.” Erin said.</p><p> “…Okay. See you tomorrow.” Ryan said, then he cringed inwardly as he walked away; Erin was like a lamb in a wolf’s den, but he wouldn’t force her to leave if she didn’t want to.</p><p> Ryan caught up with Andy, who looked around for Erin.</p><p> “Erin wants to stay, buddy.” Ryan said sympathetically.</p><p> Andy was horrified at the thought of his crush choosing to stay with Robert California, but there was nothing he could do about it. He’d go home and sulk with a tub of ice cream.</p><p> Meanwhile, Robert realized Erin was staying behind.</p><p> “I hope you’re not mad. I didn’t really want to go home yet.” Erin said, then she nervously bit her lip.</p><p> “I’m not mad, sweetheart. Quite the opposite. I’m glad we finally have the place to ourselves.” Robert said.</p><p> “Yeah. The pool seems even bigger now. Did you see Gabe’s dancing? That was so funny.” Erin said, trying to sound casual.</p><p> “Yes…I hope you don’t mind, but I love swimming naked.” He said.</p><p> “No no, it’s um…fine.” She said.</p><p> “It’s an amazing feeling…the water flowing against your bare skin…” Robert said.</p><p> “Really?” Erin asked dreamily.</p><p> “<em>Oh</em> yes, it’s wonderful.” He said.</p><p> Erin watched him languorously swim around, almost floating on his back; she checked him out more thoroughly. She couldn’t believe she was seeing her boss naked, but she liked it. She was intrigued and excited.</p><p> “I’m gonna try it.” Erin said boldly.</p><p> Robert was thrilled. He stopped to watch Erin; she pulled the straps down over her shoulders, then her breasts were exposed to him. Her nipples were hard. She wriggled a bit as she took the clingy wet material down her body, then she finally stepped out of it. Erin shyly looked at Robert to see what his reaction was and he was staring at her breasts, then his eyes travelled down her body and back up. She felt flattered, but she didn’t want to just stand there on display, so she got back in the water. Robert came closer in front of her.</p><p> “You really are beautiful. You wear such modest blouses, slacks and long skirts, but I <em>knew</em> you had a sexy little body under them…” Robert said appreciatively.</p><p> “Oh. Thank you.” Erin said in surprise; she thought he barely knew she existed at the office, now she discovered he’d been thinking about what she looked like under her clothes.</p><p> “I always knew you were sexy, too. Under your suits and polo shirts. I mean, not that I undressed you with my eyes or anything, Sir. I’m professional when I’m in the office—” Erin rambled.</p><p> She was interrupted when Robert leaned in and kissed her firmly. Erin felt a thrill go through her, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside; she started to become aroused as he skillfully, erotically kissed her. They breathed heavier and their kissing became more passionate. Robert heard the tiniest hum of pleasure from Erin, which heightened his arousal. She was too timid to touch him, so he gently took her hands and put them on his shoulders, then he held her waist. Erin was pulled against Robert and she felt his semi-erect member, which made her exhale and shiver with excitement.</p><p> “Robert…” Erin said.</p><p> Robert assumed he went too far.</p><p> “Please don’t stop, baby.” Robert implored.</p><p> “I wasn’t going to. I was gonna say you’re turning me on, a <em>lot</em>.” She said.</p><p> “Ohh good. I need you.” He said lustfully.</p><p> They were close to the edge of the pool now, so Robert hoisted Erin up and placed her on the edge, to her surprise. She had her knees together, so he put his hands on them and gently coaxed them apart.</p><p> “Um…I’ve only had sex a few times before.” Erin admitted.</p><p> “Mm…have you ever had a man go down on you?” Robert said lustfully.</p><p> “No, actually.” She said, blushing.</p><p> “You poor thing. Let me fix that.” He said.</p><p> Robert put his face between her thighs and she gasped as he began suckling her sensitive flesh.</p><p> “Ohhh…holy <em>cow</em>…” Erin said, resisting the urge to swear.</p><p> Robert smirked slightly but remained focused on pleasuring her. He gently went around her clit in circles, teasing her until she moaned longingly.</p><p> “Please.” Erin begged as her legs trembled; this felt amazing but she wanted more direct stimulation again.</p><p> “Mmm.” Robert moaned as he pressed a kiss against her flesh.</p><p> Erin was flushed, shaky and breathless as Robert flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. The jolts of pleasure were unrelenting, and she almost saw stars. Robert was immensely gratified as Erin whimpered and closed her legs a little. She tensed up and panted, then she let out a very sexual moan as she started orgasming. Robert’s cock twitched as he responded to her ecstasy. When Erin came down from the peak, she looked down in awe at Robert, who was smirking.</p><p> “Oh. My. Goodness.” Erin said, with her chest still heaving with deep breaths.</p><p> Robert chuckled.</p><p> “I’m not done with you yet. Go over there.” Robert said, pointing to where the lounge chairs were.</p><p> Erin could barely stand up, her knees were so shaky, but she managed to make her way over to the lounge chairs while Robert got out of the pool and joined her. He took one of the lounge chair pads and put it on the floor.</p><p> “Lay down, sweetheart.” Robert coaxed.</p><p> Erin got on the chair pad and laid back; she bit her lip as she studied Robert’s manhood, which was standing to attention. She wondered if he’d fit inside her. She timidly opened her legs and he knelt between them, then he got on top of her. Erin closed her eyes and writhed in pleasure as she felt Robert’s warm, hard cock slipping up and down her folds. Their bodies were wet, and he took full advantage of it.</p><p> “Mm…Robert…it feels good…” Erin purred.</p><p> “Yes, baby.” Robert rumbled.</p><p> Robert felt desperate for satisfaction and Erin was horny again from the rubbing; he reached down and pressed the head of his cock into her. She gasped in surprise and she blushed.</p><p> “Good girl. You’re nice and wet for me.” Robert said lustfully as he nudged deeper into her warm, slick walls.</p><p> Erin whimpered as Robert pushed deeper, but then she relaxed her muscles and adjusted to him. He gently rocked in and out, and it started to feel really good. She moaned softly.</p><p> “That’s it…you like that?” Robert said seductively.</p><p> “Yes!” Erin mewled.</p><p> Erin was getting used to the very full sensation and Robert’s thrusting felt progressively better as she became wetter and more aroused. Their lovemaking felt warm and slippery, and Robert’s cock was rubbing every pleasurable nerve inside her. She shook and felt weak for a moment as he caused an incredible feeling. It was an orgasmic tingle of pleasure that came and went, and she wanted more of it. Robert was thrilled to hear Erin mewling and feel her pulling his back to go faster.</p><p> “Mm! <em>More</em>…” Erin purred.</p><p> Robert thrust faster and Erin’s walls were pumping him tightly. She was making sweet little sounds and quivering beneath him; he was pretty sure he was rubbing her g-spot, something she probably never experienced before. Erin felt Robert’s cock pressing her front wall as he thrust at a slightly upward angle, and she got almost constant orgasmic pleasure. Her legs trembled involuntarily and she couldn’t help mewling louder. She let go of Robert and clutched frantically at the lounge chair pad beneath her. If Robert didn’t know better, he’d think she was in pain, but he could tell that she was about to have an explosive orgasm. Her cries of ecstasy filled the room and she suddenly whined intensely and became rigid. Robert felt a warm squirt at his base and he immediately started coming; Erin just squirted on him. Robert groaned as he spurted over and over again inside her tense heat. Erin was astonished and embarrassed, but she waited for Robert to sigh in satisfaction.</p><p> “Um…sorry, but I think I peed on you—That’s never happened before!” Erin said.</p><p> She was puzzled when Robert chuckled slightly and kissed her cheek.</p><p> “You didn’t pee on me. You squirted your delicious fluid on me as you orgasmed.” Robert said.</p><p> “Oh.” She said, stunned by this revelation; she just blinked at him for a few moments.</p><p> Robert was enthralled and extremely gratified as he gazed at Erin. He finally had her and introduced her to new sexual experiences. Actually, the squirting was new to him, too. He kissed her again.</p><p> “You’re adorable. Come to bed with me. I’ll drive you to work tomorrow…we can go in separately, if you like.” Robert said.</p><p> “…We can go in together…if that’s okay…” Erin said timidly.</p><p> “That’s fine by me.” He said.</p><p> Erin felt Robert pull out and a gush of warmth followed as she released his semen. Thankfully, she was on the pill, so she didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant by her boss. Robert stood up and Erin reached her hands up towards him.</p><p> “Could you help me get up? I feel like a blob of jelly.” Erin said wryly.</p><p> Robert chuckled and helped her up. Erin followed him to the bathroom, where they both tidied up with towels, then they walked to his bedroom. As they walked, Erin felt sore between her legs, not to mention weak and shaky. But she survived the ride—barely.</p><p>
  <b> The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>